The subs
by chi-chi-chillin
Summary: It has juast been a bad week and its about to get worse! two stories kinda rolled in to a BIG one! i hate summaries! i own nothing! T for safety !
1. Rat head

Hey I have been really busy!!!

This is a story about what happened to me at school with the sub teacher but im changenin it up a bit!!

I own nothing hope you like!!!! (Alexa is in this story)

Chapter 1: Rat Head!

Alexa got in her class and was settled in her seat, when a large women with hair like a rats nest!!!

"OMG…..!" Alexa screamed before she could cover her mouth.

" Is there a problem ?" The Rat Head asked. "No…..i…uh just hurt my foot no prob…" Alexa said.

Alexa whispered over to her friend.."Her Hair looks like a rats nest!" he just burst out laughing.

" Helooooo, my name is Ras Headrin, and I will be your teacher today, you do what I say or I will send you to the office in a heart beat! UNDERSTOOD?" she began

everyone started laughing! "**UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!!!??????????"** she yelled.

"Yes…" everyone said in unison.

"GOOD, now I want all of you to write out a 3090 bucket list you have 5 minutes, GO!" she ordered, but no one moved, just sat in there spot and looked at her.

"holy jahosfats! That's a hec of a lot of buckets!!!" Alexa exclaimed

"Well Mrs. Caine you will be saying your out to the whole class how is that do you like that?" She said boring holes through her with her eyes.

"Nahh… I don't really like that at all…." Alexa said. You know what your going to say them right now to the whole class.!!!!!" She said.

"FINE!" Alexa said, getting out of her seat and standing there.

"Well Mrs. Caine?…." She said.

"ummmmmm okay….i don't know meet a lot of celebrities?…" Alexa started.

"Which celebrities?" Rat Head asked.

"I don't know, David Caruso, adam Rodriguez, Emily procter…..eva la rue, jonathan togo, khandi Alexander, rory cocharane…."

"What else, " rat head asked

" uhhh get a hummer?," Alexa said

" You would drive one of those at 13, your evil! And they hard on gas!" rat head said

" Yes I would like one, so I can run over YOU!,!!" Alexa said getting annoyed of arguing!!

"SIT DOWN !" she said. And the bell rang so everyone got up and got lunch.

Asfter lunch:

Alexa sat down in her seat and got out the next text book for the next class,

Alexa thought this day couldn't get any worse , OH but it did!!

There she walked in the room for the seconed time that day! Rate head and all!

"OH HELL! NOT AGAIN!!!!" Alexa yelled fusterated.

"yessssssss its me again…." She took out a book and said to everyone to sit still and don't move, she started reading snow white and the seven dwarfs.

" oh jeez…….Excuse me rat….. I mean Mrs .uh whateveryournameis yeh were in grade seven we don't read those!!!!" Alexa said.

"well guess what you …..things ..are going a report on this so shut the hell up and don't talk im surprised your mother hasn't taught you better…." Rat head said.

At the talk of her mother Alexa ot very pissed off, her mother had been dead for years….now Horatio takes care of her……

"Don't YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY MOTHER YOU RAT HEAD!!!!! SHE _**WAS**_ THE NICEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!!! YOU EVIL BITCH!!!" Aexa screamed!!!! (Okay this part never happened, just so you know but the rat head did say something about my mother for real and I wasn't that happy about it ;) )

Mrs. Caine go to the office I will contact your father and we will have a talk with you for your behavior…" Rat head said.

"Hell, I don't care call the whole departement for all I care!!! " and with that she left.

**Uh OH I wonder what will happen now!!**

**Please review !!!**

**Okay this wasn't one of the most funnies chapters, but there is more to come!**


	2. ARE YOU SNIFFING GLUE!

Ok well I am back! Sorry I haven't been writing I bruised the tissue in my hand so it kinda hard to right! LOL oh well here you go...

At The Lab...

Horatio got off the elevator and went to ballistics, he entered the the lab and greeted Calliegh,

" Hey do you have the report on the Ramsey case yet Calliegh..? " Horatio asked, fiddling with his sunglasses.

"Uh no, im so sorry Horatio I got side tracked be Stetler, he made me do this report for something...lil asshole" Calliegh said getting angrier by the second. Horatio chuckled, "It ok, iknow he is, I will go talk to him and tell him to go do his own homework..." Horatio said leaving.

"Thank-you,!" Calleigh said waving after him. Horatio did a beeline to office to get this straitened out.

When he got to his office Rick was in his chair waiting,

"Just the person I wanted to talk to, AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CHAIR!!" Horatio walking up to his desk and staring point blank at Rick.

" uh uh uh, THIS is not you're chair anymore, this is my chair, IM the NEW lieutenant around hear and YOU work for ME!" Rick said leaning against HIS desk, "WHAT! How did this happen? Horatio yelled, "it looks like YOU went against protocol, BUT I was nice enough to let them keep you're job."

Rick said motionless,

"you're stuff is over there PLEASE escort my office, you're a detective again, give me you're badge." Rick said, smiling up at Horatio.

"Don't get comfortable I WILL get to the bottom of this..." Horatio said picking up his boxes and storming out of the room.

Horatio put the boxes in his car, and went back inside, he went strait for the chief, Horatio knocked on the door,...

"come in.." the chief said looking up from his desk. Horatio walked in and went right up to the cheifs desk..

"Why in the hell is rick the lieutenant now?" Getting to the point.

"well because you went against protocol, and I think he would make a good Lieutenant..." The chief looking down at his papers again.

"Well I sure the hell don't!" Horatio getting irritated now.

"well too bad, that's the way it goes! Now get back to work youre a detective now....

WOW! I wonder what will happen R&R you know the drill!!

writning soon, CHI-CHI-CHILLIN!!


End file.
